To Love A Human
by jazzybizzle
Summary: Odin is getting weaker by the day, and it's only a matter of time before Thor will have to take the burden of the throne. But what is the Allfather to do when both of his sons are deeply in love with...humans? Tasertricks, Fosterson, and a pairing that you won't see coming. Set after TTDW!


**Hey guys! About two days ago, I had this awesome dream with tasertricks in it, with no plot or anything! So I decided to write it down so I won't forget it! And I decided to share it with you all. Enjoy :}**

* * *

Darcy was once again alone. She didn't mind though. Thor and Jane had a lot of catching up to do so, after what went down in London, they were inseparable. Ian, her savior and sorta-not-kinda-boyfriend, took up Erik's place in the human trio. Ah, Erik. He's still a bit...well, you know.

The taser-wielding woman was unsure about her feelings for Ian. Sure, he saved her life; sure, he had a cute face; and sure, his lips were very kissable-but where was the connection? She couldn't feel it as much as she should. It confused, frustrated her. What was missing?

Getting up from her place on the couch, she made her way to the kitchen to fix herself some water. London was really growing on her, but she was ready to go back home. Well, New York wasn't her 'home' necessarily but to be in the same city as the Avengers? She'd take that any day. Thor would be happy, and Jane would be happy.

But what about Darcy?

Ian was also out for the night, in God-knows-where. Poor dude was probably hopelessly confused. She shook her head and laughed to herself. He may be an awkward mess as a boyfriend, but a hilariously confused friend to have around. Now she wasn't the only one who asked a lot of questions.

He _still_ didn't know what SHIELD was.

...Not that he needed to know anyway.

Darcy then got a sudden chill down her spine, hair on the nape of her neck standing up, like she was being watched. Her fingers stilled around the rim of her glass, the running water from the faucet ceasing as she turned it off with a flick of her wrist. She's had that feeling only once before. And it seemed like a lifetime ago...

_Someone was in the room with her._

It wasn't Jane or Thor, or even Ian. The door hadn't even opened. Darcy turned with a whirl and-

No one was there.

Not that she could see.

_I know you're here_, she projected her thoughts out into the open, bravely taking a step forward. Inching her way out of the kitchen gradually, glass of water forgotten, Darcy turned on her heels with her back facing the couch and came to a stop.

All was still. And then-

Lightning flashed, thunder rumbling, and that's when she saw _him_ standing right outside on the balcony.

Without much thought, she ran outside and into the pouring rain.

The God of Mischief stood before her, unaffected by the cold pellets, Darcy too numb to hug her arms; he appeared weakened and weary, and she so badly wanted nothing more than to take him in her embrace and never let him go. It's been so _long_ since she'd last seen Loki that the sight of him now pulled at her heartstrings and sent butterflies in a frenzy. She wasn't sure if it was the rain in her eyes now or tears, but she blinked them away furiously.

Loki stared back into the blue eyes of the very mortal who captured his heart almost two years ago. Before the disastrous attempt to rule Midgard, he unexpectedly encountered her right after he let go of Mjölnir and fell into the abyss. Like the first time, he survived and escaped into hiding for his next plan. Moments prior, he realized what he really wanted. What he _needed_.

And he would never have thought it would be a silly human.

Her thoughts were a swarm of nerves, confusion, and unfinished questions. He had to search her mind while her guard was down. What did she think of him now? A monster? Has she really given her heart to someone else?

Loki took a measured step forward, eyes trained on her every move, every intake of breath. He halted mid-step, unsure if this was a wise idea, but then Darcy was running and she stumbled into his arms.

His arms were quick to envelope her in his embrace, and tightly; one hand snaked through her wet curls, his free arm looped around her waist. Darcy's fingers clenched in his stringy black hair, squeezing him with all that her human strength could muster; but he could feel her effort and returned her enthusiasm without crushing her. Together, the two stumbled back to get inside, yet somehow Loki was able to stumble gracefully, and they were able to get to the door. Loki, however, had different intentions. He closed the door shut in front of them, prying her fingers off of him and pushing Darcy against the door with a gentle shove to the chest. Before she could retort, he lay a slender, pale finger over her agape lips; the one part of her that he was aching to touch.

Knowing that she would obey him, trusting her not to speak, he lifted his finger, hungrily searching her face with his green eyes, and let the limb hover over her left cheekbone. What was so special about this mortal woman? Why did he still care? Why has she changed him so?

For the love of the Nine, _he was turning into his brother_.

"I leave you for one second, and you give your heart away to some worthless mortal who saved your life?" His smirk was playful but his eyes spoke for him. He was hurt.

Darcy, other than Thor and Frigga, was the only one who could stare into Loki's eyes without breaking contact or wavering from him. Nonchalant, she shrugged and said, "He's cute, so I thought, 'What the hell?' and went for it. You left me." But, like him, her eyes gave her true feelings away. She was hurting too.

The hovering finger brushed a brown tendril behind her ear tenderly. "So, if I saved your life..." Lips brushed against her earlobe, making her tremble, "would you kiss me?"

"He's not you, so..." Green eyes gazed deep into blue pools. "You can kiss me whenever you want."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah..."

Loki's smirk widened, now resting his forehead against hers, cupping her cheek and inhaling the sweet natural scent of her soft skin. He loved that she was able to succumb to him so easily; her face was already tilting back, her full lips parted and waiting on him to ravish them. Where she moved her head, he twisted his in the opposite direction, lips ghosting just over hers and teasing her, prolonging the moment. Darcy was beginning to show early signs of whining. He loved that.

"Now why should I..." Loki questioned, eyes closed as he expertly swerved his head from her lips yet again, "grant you this freedom? It should be the other way around, should it not?" Even without seeing her, he could sense the look of confusion, as well as impatience, written all over her face. "You should be questioning me, to ask your king to grant you the right of kissing me whenever and wherever you desire...at any given point in time...As I've said..." His lips were at her ear again. _"You were made to be ruled."_

A smile twitched at Darcy's lips, even if her knees were to give way any minute now.

"Sorry, but I'm not a big fan of communism. Or dictatorship."

Their gazes, lidded now, settled on one another. The game of cat and mouse still raged on, even if they both wanted to give the other party what they wanted.

"Oh, Darcy..." He whispered huskily. "Darcy, Darcy, Darcy..." Even he got a pleasure out of the way her name rolled off his tongue, as much as she did. She once mentioned how he was the only one that made her voice sound "hot" by saying,_ 'Dah-cy'_, instead of_ 'Dar-cy'. _"You never ceased to amaze me, even after all this time."

"Did you miss me?" she wondered out loud in a small voice, insecurities now chewing at her foot. How important was she to him exactly?

Oh, she didn't have the faintest idea.

"How could I not? You never slipped my mind once."

"But you were...and all those people you..." _Darcy, shut up_.

She expected this before it happened; the tightening of his jaw, the coldness settling over his eyes, the stiffening of his body. His gaze left hers, and he began to draw away from her.

"No, no, wait. Hey." She grabbed his forearm, actually able to make him stop nd give her an opportunity to explain herself. "That's not what I-" She scoffed in annoyance at herself. "I just...it's like...Ugh! I don't blame you for what you did then, okay? You saved my best friend's life and your brother's, and they both think you're dead. We all did..." She hung her head, wiping angrily at her eyes. "Either way, you redeemed yourself, and you probably didn't even know it."

Loki was quiet.

She peeked at him from underneath her eyelashes, chewing down on her bottom lip. He raised a hand, brushing a tear away, or it could have been the rain but whatever, and observed her face; this time with a softened expression. He noticed the little shaking her body was doing, her skin almost as pale as his own now, but her lips looked almost red.

"Let's get you inside," he said in a low voice, finally opening the door behind them with a simple flick of the wrist. Sighing, Darcy marched inside stubbornly, crossing her arms as Loki followed suit, making sure the door was closed completely shut behind him before he turned to face her completely.

Darcy uncrossed her arms, and suddenly with a whirl, she crossed back over to Loki with a strong look of determination and need that darkened the blue in her eyes. Arms looping around his neck, she jumped onto him and pushed his head down and forward for a feverish kiss.

He was prepared, and ready, swiftly capturing her lips between his teeth before running his tongue along the sensitive skin to savor a bruise. Her hands were everywhere, distracting him, and he knew he couldn't get close to her enough fast enough. Her kisses were hot and passionate, and he could only return the favor just as heated. His fingers tangled into knots in her hair, and she could only whimper and clutch onto him for dear life.

The sound of footsteps and laughter broke them apart, arms still and wrapped around each other as the golden couple entered the house. Thor and Jane were back from their date, pink-faced and dressed handsomely; matching. And it was only a matter of time before-

_"Darcy?"_

Jane's brown eyes flickered from Darcy to Loki, shocked and frightened, her chest now heaving. Thor could only stare, his expression glassy as he took in the impossible. It took all of Loki's control to carefully, and gradually, release Darcy with a large amount of reluctance.

"...L-Loki?"


End file.
